Antylamon (Good)
GargomonDigimon Links |to=Cherubimon (Good) Cherubimon (Evil) |java=Aoi Tada |javan=(Tamers) |enva=Michelle Ruff |envan=(Tamers) |partner=Suzie Wong Genbu Leader Protagonist (DS) Chrono Woman Hacker Makiko Date Chihiro Tsukimori |jacards= , , , , , |encards= , |s1=Antylamon (Evil) |g1=Deva }} Antylamon (Good) is an Exalted Beast Digimon. It is the " " Deva, and serves the Digimon Sovereign Azulongmon. As a follower of Azulongmon, it is the owner of a gentle spirit. It likes small things, and because it attends to them with profound tenderness, if anything appears that tries to tread on them then its personality is completely reversed, and it attacks with the , transforming its hands into razor-sharp axes. Once a cut is made, it won't stop spreading until the enemy's form is no more. Attacks *'Bunny Blades' ( )Internet Sacred Text Archive, retrieved 08/31/07; Vishnu Purana, Ch. VI: "He who wantonly cuts down trees goes to the Asipatravana hell (the leaves of whose trees are swords).": Spins on its own axis like a tornado, cutting anything surrounding it with the Bunny Blades. * : Summons and attacks with the Bunny Blades. *'Arm Bomber' (Mantra Chant): Hardens its body tissue to the level of Chrome Digizoid by liberating all of the energy within its body, then unleashes a mighty blow. *'Meditation Cure'This attack belongs to Antylamon (Evil) but was given to Antylamon (Good) on .: Recovers from any kind of damage in an instant. * '|데이터 흡수|Deiteo Heupsu|lit. "Data Absorption"}} Design Antylamon (Good) is a tall, thin, bipedal rabbit Digimon notable for its long arms with large forearms which have a cream-colored diamond and bars on them. It has red plating on its torso and wears a mantle and baggy, footed pants with tails. It is brown with a cream-colored face with three horns and the tips of its ears are pink. Unlike its Virus counterpart, it is depicted with a purple scarf while its mantle is white with spaulders, gold trim, and an emblem with on it. Additionally, its pants are lilac in coloration. Etymologies ;Andiramon (Deva) (アンティラモン（デーヴァ）) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. Some media leave out the "(Deva)".Digimon Tamers *Aṇḍīra, member of the mythological . *Deva. ;Antylamon (Good) Name used in Digimon Battle and American English media. Some media leave out the "(Good)". *Derived from the Japanese romanization of Aṇḍīra. * . Fiction Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Antylamon card, titled "Asipatravana", teaches a Digimon the Asipatravana technique. Asipatravana restores some HP to all allies. Digital Monster D-Project Antylamon digivolves from Airdramon and to Azulongmon. Digimon World DS Antylamon digivolves from Wizardmon, and can digivolve to Cherubimon (both Corrupted and Uncorrupted), as well as ChaosGallantmon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Antylamon is #226, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 214 HP, 254 MP, 110 Attack, 126 Defense, 117 Spirit, 113 Speed, and 58 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 4, Speed 4, and Critical 3 traits. Antylamon digivolves from Wendigomon and can digivolve to Cherubimon (Good) or Cherubimon (Evil). In order to digivolve or degenerate to Antylamon, your Digimon must be at least level 41, with 80% friendship. Antylamon can also DNA digivolve from Sorcermon and Wizardmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 36, with 70% friendship, and 230 spirit. Antylamon can DNA digivolve to QueenChessmon with Cyberdramon or Crescemon. Antylamon can be hatched from the Diva's Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Antiramon is #149, and is an Ultimate-level, MP-type, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Earth elements and a weakness to the Dark and Water elements. It possesses the Sleep Guard, High Speed Evasion, and Super Escaping Feet traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Antiramon. Antiramon digivolves from Wendigomon and can digivolve into Cherubimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Antiramon, your Digimon must be at least level 31 with 105 speed and 70% friendship, but only once you have revived Antiramon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue Antylamon (Good) DigiFuses to Minervamon with Lillymon, Monzaemon, and Pandamon, or to Cherubimon (Good) with Piximon, Rapidmon, and Monzaemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Antylamon is a Neutral Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Gargomon, Socerimon, and Peckmon, and can digivolve to Kerpymon (Good), Dianamon, Diaboromon, and Kerpymon (Black). Its special attack is Bunny Blades and its support skill is Meditation which heals 5% HP every turn. In Complete Edition, Antylamon can also digivolve from Turuiemon and Lekismon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Antylamon is #143 and is a Neutral Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Gargomon, Socerimon, Peckmon, Turuiemon, and Lekismon, and can digivolve to Kerpymon (Good), Dianamon, Diaboromon, and Kerpymon (Black). Its special attack is Bunny Blades and its support skill is Meditation which heals 6% HP every turn. Digimon World: Next Order An Antylamon in Guts Wastes has had problems sleeping recently and so asks the to help it and hints that something in Palace may help. After stealing one of Rosemon's pillows, the Hero gives it to Antylamon, who is confused as to how humans manage to sleep on a pillow. After realising the pillow has Rosemon's scent, the Antylamon is delighted and joins the City as thanks. Antylamon joins the digivolution dojo, and will reveal digivolution conditions for the Hero's partner Digimon's next digivolution possibilities in exchange for digivolution crystals. One requirement for Champion, two for Ultimate, and three for Mega. Antylamon is a Hand-To-Hand Data type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Turuiemon, Devimon, Kyubimon (Vaccine) and BlackGatomon and can digivolve into Cherubimon (Good), Ophanimon and Belphemon Sleep Mode. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Battle With the stat build of 2 STR, 4 DEX, 2 CON, 0 INT, Antylamon (Good) is the ultimate form of Kokomon (Good), digivolving from Prairiemon, and may digivolve to Kerpymon (Good) at LV 41. Digimon Masters Antylamon (Deva) digivolves from Turuiemon and can digivolve to Cherubimon (White). Digimon Heroes! Andiramon digivolves from Turuiemon and can digivolve to Cherubimon (Good) and Cherubimon (Evil). Digimon Soul Chaser Antylamon (Good) digivolves from Turuiemon and can digivolve to Cherubimon (Good). Digimon Links Antylamon digivolves from Gargomon, Sorcermon, and Peckmon, and can digivolve to Cherubimon (Good), Dianamon, Diaboromon, and ChaosGallantmon. Digimon ReArise Antylamon digivolves from Turuiemon and can digivolve to Cherubimon (Good) Notes and references